


Picking Up A Princess

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You pick up Rory at the grandparents' house, only to see her come out wearing a tiara and being followed by a bunch of boys.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Reader, Rory Gilmore/You
Kudos: 12





	Picking Up A Princess

You had been waiting outside of your car for a while now, looking up at the gigantic house in expectation as the minutes go by. You put your hands inside your jacket’s pocket to try and warm them, but not before you take a look at your watch. Rory said she’ll meet you around 8:30, which was supposed to be fifteen minutes ago… so why isn’t she coming out? Did she forget about your date? No, probably not. She _did_ say that her grandparents were having a special party tonight and that they might not let her leave when she wanted to, so you can’t really blame her… can you?

When you hear the front door open, you look back to see Rory running up to you with a huge smile, which makes you grin. You’re about to make a funny remark about the tiara when a huge group of boys gets out the front door and stand there, looking at you two.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Rory takes your hands in hers and kisses your cheek, her actions making you look back at her in an instant. “Sorry for being late, I didn’t have a watch.”

“I figured so.” You grin at her, tilting your head at the boys. “Looks like you’re quite popular.”

She chuckles, her cheeks getting red. “My grandparents are trying to get me a boyfriend.”

“Huh… really?” You quirk an eyebrow in amusement. “Do they know you’re already taken by this amazing lady here?”

You turn at the boys before she can say anything, raising your voice.

“Sorry, boys! She’s already taken!”

Rory laughs and your grin spreads out when the boys applaud your word. Your eyes then take in Rory’s appearance, your chest warming up as your smirk turns to a sweet smile.

“You’re very beautiful, sweetheart.”

Her smile stretches out at your compliment. “Thank you. You’re not bad yourself.”

“Yeah, well, you know… If I knew I was gonna date a princess tonight, I would have dressed up too.”

She giggles. “The tiara was grandma’s idea.”

You decide to kiss her, enjoying having her arms since you’ve missed her dearly. You then hear the boys whistling and shouting encouragements and you laugh at that, Rory hiding her red face on your shoulder.

“Can we go now?”

You open the car’s door for her. “Let’s get you to this fine date, Princess. Shall we?”


End file.
